On Puppet Strings
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: Another threat to national security calls everyone up in arms. Who's the person behind it all? Who can be trusted in this nationwide game of cat and mouse? Lives will be lost, relationships will be torn and tried. And most of all the question on everyone's minds will be...who will make it out alive if anyone? CONTAINS MY OCS
1. Prologue

**This story will take a long while; I intend to do more than 30 chapters if all pans out well. It will be updated LESS frequently due to careful planning of chapters so that's why I'm publishing it now, I plan to have the prologue and chapter one out tonight (maybe chapter one not sure yet). Hope you all enjoy, it WILL contain my OC's from Baltimore PD and beyond.**

Prologue

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood in the rain. His hair was splattered wet with the water that fell from the sky. His tongue tasted of a mixture of bile and acid, probably most likely he concluded, from biting his tongue. He swallowed the blood as a cloud of hot air mist rose from his mouth and he sighed. He pulled his jacket tighter around his body.

The air was chilly, but heavy with somber. The sky was dark and the clouds seemed to be mocking Gibbs by never wanting to go away, just chasing each other's tails like pairs of attention deficit puppies.

He waited…

The man he'd been waiting for finally showed after about an hour's worth of time. He removed his hat and smirked, but stayed in the shadows. All Gibbs could make out of his face was his sinister, yet somehow familiar…smile.

"Hello Gibbs," the man said. "Fancy seeing you again?"

Gibbs swallowed hard. He felt as if he was about to head into the Gulag.

"You bastard…" Gibbs ground his teeth together. "Why'd you do it?"

"I had to make the point Dearing couldn't," the man replied. "But unlike Dearing, I'm not looking to harm the innocent because at least I'm a decent man."

"_Decent man my ass…" _Gibbs thought before speaking.

"I appreciate your concern."

The man sighed and reached into his jacket pocket. The air suddenly felt heavier, like someone had thrown a barbell in between the pair. In his hands he held a small metal object. Gibbs' eyes never left the man. The beads of water that fell from Gibbs' face dropped to the ground as the rain continued to flatten his ashen hair. Suddenly though Gibbs felt his shoulder being split in two, he gripped it, and fell to the ground in a puddle of water and blood that seeped through his jacket. The man stepped forward, threw the bullet casings into the puddle Gibbs lay in and bent down next to him.

"Oh and Gibbs," the man said. "Give those casings to Abby, you don't have to tell her what kind they are, she'll know when she sees them."

Gibbs glared at the man staring at him. Words flashed through his head.

Betrayed…

Mistrust…

Disbelief…

"Semper Fi Gibbs." The man chuckled and walked off into the darkness.

Gibbs looked up only once to see the man walking away, and then closed his eyes to try to forget about the pain for a little while. The rain fell down around his fallen body.

Then, all was still…as if the men had never been there at all…

**Read and Review :D**

**I hope you're enjoying.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I never said it's impossible Tony," Ziva protested. "I just said you shouldn't do it!"

"Oh c'mon guys," Tony asked. "I bet I have more of a chance with the new girl on the next team over then McGiggle over here, I'm gonna just leave a note on her desk stating how hot she is and hope she doesn't sock me in the eye."

"Tony," McGee typed his papers and tried to ignore Tony's stupidity as much as he could. "That is by far the stupidest idea you've ever had!"

"And why exactly is that McGenious?" Tony snarkily replied.

"Because of Rule 12 for one," McGee stated. "And I'm pretty sure that ring on her finger means she's a little something called married?"

"Oh pish posh Probie," Tony laughed. "Haven't you ever fooled around with a married woman?"

"Uh no Tony," McGee said. "And I never plan to."

"You get less action in the sack then the boss probably does!" Tony exclaimed.

Ziva and McGee were snickering and Tony suddenly shuddered.

"Care to share with the class DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"No boss," Tony straightened up, before getting slapped in the back of the head. "I'd rather not…"

"Gear up," Gibbs stated. "Dead woman in the reflection pool in DC."

"Damn," Tony replied as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "They know who done it, or who she is yet boss?"

"Well that's what we're going to go find out DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

8888888888888888888888888888 88

"Local LEO's found the body when a tourist walked by and claimed she saw something huge under the water," the police officer explained to Gibbs and the rest of the team. "We drained the pool and found the body of a woman dumped under the water."

"Any ID been made yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet," the police officer said. "That was where we were hoping you'd come in."

"And come in we shall," Ducky's voice interrupted as he and Palmer walked over towards the body. "Judging by the decay I'd say she's been under here for a couple of months at the most."

"Months," Ziva asked. "But how would no one notice?"

"This areas been sectioned off for awhile," the police officer explained. "We'd been working on restoring the Reflection Pool and were putting the water back in when the body must've been dumped, no tourists could've seen it."

"We got an ID yet McGee?" Gibbs asked.

McGee was silent and in almost disbelief.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked.

"Boss you're not gonna like this," McGee showed him the machine with the woman's ID on it from fingerprinting. "This is Special Agent Melissa Thompson….NCIS."

8888888888888888888888888888 88

"Special Agent Melissa Thompson was one of the few who were never accounted for in the bomb blast," Vance explained to Gibbs as the pair sat facing one another in his office. "We had to assume the worst…until now."

"I assure you Director," Gibbs sighed. "We will try our best to find out how she got into the Reflection Pool."

"You'd better," Vance stood up. "She was a good agent…we don't need a Harper Dearing repeat."

Gibbs nodded and walked out of Vance's office.

8888888888888888888888888888 888

"Special Agent Melissa Thompson, age forty five, not married, no kids," Tony explained. "She was a quiet person, very well liked, and had about as many enemies as a rock does."

"She did however recently, before the Dearing bomb blast," Ziva pulled up a map, tracking movements and cell calls. "Make a round trip around the whole USA; she seemed to stop at every major naval base and federal agency base in the United States."

"My first guess was that she was just looking for places to stay," McGee said. "But then I dug deeper, turns out our Ms. Goody Two Shoes isn't as perfect as she seems boss, two years ago she was accused of selling information to the wrong people, aka terrorists, mobsters, "evil" people per say, the case was never finished because she ran off and skipped town as the kids say nowadays and went underground, so she was never proven innocent."

"We believe that well boss," Tony sighed. "We may have another Harper Dearing on our hands."

8888888888888888888888888888 88

"Whatcha got for me Duck?" Gibbs asked as he strode into autopsy.

"Well Jethro as far as fish go," Ducky said. "You couldn't have caught a better one."

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Whilst I was inspecting the body," Ducky said. "I happened to stumble across a certain something you may find interesting…"

Ducky held up the girl's wrist and on it was a tattoo, but not just any tattoo, one with a roaring black panther.

"Operation BLACK CAT…" Gibbs choked on his words.

"She was a rogue," Ducky said. "Like you and Jenny, but she was a traitor…I dug deeper into her history and she went even more rogue than BLACK CAT, she turned against NCIS, she decided to help out the other side, she was selling precious secrets to the others, she told the right people though…she may have had connections to Dearing somehow."

888888888888888888888888888

Team Gibbs was hard at work in the bullpen trying to pull as much together as they could to present to Gibbs, when their fearless leader walked in unexpectedly.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

The other two looked expectedly.

"Melissa Thompson it has been found out had connections to Dearing," Gibbs explained. "We tracked her movements as far back as we could, we found her at numerous naval bases, but also at other agencies such as…Baltimore PD, FBI, etc…she's been everywhere we have and has talked to everyone we have."

"So basically…" Tony looked almost scared. "Anyone and everyone we know…could be in danger…"

Ziva and McGee looked scared as well.

"Start calling your friends," Gibbs instructed. "Your loved ones, anyone you can think of that could be in danger and get them in here."

Team Gibbs begun doing just that as Gibbs walked away to get more coffee. He stared up at the X-d out picture of Dearing on the wall. Harper Dearing had messed with his family enough when he alive but something told Gibbs…he wasn't through yet.

Not by a long shot…

**Read and Review**

**So word is out? Dearing's threat might not be over?**

**Prepare for OC's up the ass! Some of them you already know and love but some might be a little new ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Quick overview of some of my OCS/headcannons/etc before I start this chapter:**

**Drew Bullock: leader of Tony's old team at Baltimore PD, he was shot in the ribs by his old team leader Blake Harris (now evil and in jail) and died for about ten minutes before coming back to life miraculously, he is the romantic interest of his partner Carrie Black.**

**Carrie Black: the only female on Drew's team, his unofficial girlfriend**

**Judith "Jude" Collins: the other male on Drew's team**

**Sarah Marie Paddington-DiNozzo: Tony's sister, whom he had to leave behind when he ran away as a teenager, he doesn't know she's alive…or is she?**

**Alyssa Neely: (see Fanfiction: Taking Chances) an abused girl that Tony fostered for a little bit of time, she calls Tony dad even though he's not really her dad**

**Ray Harrison: (see Fanfiction Taking Chances) Alyssa's longtime boyfriend (he will be mentioned briefly in this fic)**

"**Lauren" Shepherd: (see Fanfiction: Jennifer's Body and Enemies and Allies) Jenny Shepherd in disguise, she took the name of her twin sister, who died in the diner for Jenny**

Chapter 2

Drew Bullock of Baltimore PD sat at his desk drinking his coffee and reading profiles of possible candidates for a position on his team, ever since Blake Harris's traitor move and his death in jail they needed another officer. The day had been pretty uneventful. They had no cases amazingly, considering their line of work. He looked around and found himself staring at the only female officer on his team, Carrie Black.

Drew had loved Carrie as long as he had been working for Baltimore PD, which had begun when one Tony DiNozzo hired him to be on his team. Everything about her was perfect; she was just filled with grace. They had hooked up a couple of times, but never led on to that at work, they needed to stay professional.

Drew repeated Gibbs' Rule twelve that he had learned from Gibbs himself over and over again in his head on a daily basis.

Drew looked back at the two profiles he had chosen for further interviewing before his phone rang.

"Bullock," Drew said into the receiver. "Baltimore PD."

Drew listened intently to the frantic male voice on the phone and his eyes grew more evident with worry. He listened to all the man had to say then hung up. He walked over to Carrie and his other officer Jude Collins who had just returned with coffee for the team.

"Drew," Carrie asked. "What's wrong?"

"Pack your bags team," Drew said almost gravely. "We're headed to NCIS…again…"

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

Sarah McGee walked along her campus. She had just come from class and was checking her phone as she fumbled, with her other hand to find her keys. Just then her phone beeped.

She checked her text messages…one message from Timothy McGee.

She rolled her eyes. Typical McGee, she'd usually go months without seeing him or hearing from him then one day out of the blue she'd receive at least something from him.

But when she saw the message….her skin went pale and she about dropped her phone.

_Sarah, you're in danger….like nationwide danger! Come to NCIS immediately, I'll keep you safe. Love Tim._

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888

Sarah Marie Paddington-DiNozzo awoke in her bed and stretched her old bones…even though she was only twelve…her bones were still old. She walked over to her dresser and looked in the mirror. Her green eyes normally shone with brightness; today they were hazy and misty.

Tony was in trouble…

She was told by her superior to never physically intervene with his life unless her brother was dying, but this time felt different, she could sense when he was in mortal danger, and this was one of those times.

She decided as she pulled her up into a ponytail that this time…she'd come into her brother's life for once.

He deserved to know she was alive after so many years…

He deserved to know that much…

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

Ziva, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs sat in the bullpen calling everyone they cared about.

Eli David wasn't informed since clearly this was a domestic affair, but Ziva still called to check in with him none the less. DiNozzo Sr. hadn't picked up, typical! Not that Tony would admit he cared about that man. Jackson Gibbs had been informed and was on his way out of Stillwater to an unmarked town where relatives of the Gibbs family lived. McGee had informed all the people he cared about, his father was unreachable once again, but that was ok. He was most likely overseas anyways.

"Has everyone called everyone who would pick up?" Gibbs asked, a bit irritated that his father had decided to go anywhere but where Gibbs was, but then he decided in all honesty it was probably for the better that Jackson was somewhere where he wasn't.

"Yes boss," Tony replied. "Team Bullock is one their way, along with an old friend of ours."

"My father has been informed of my safety." Ziva said.

"My sister has been informed and is on her way," McGee said. "My dad didn't pick up and neither did my grandma, but my father's most likely overseas."

"All the most important people in my life have been informed," Gibbs nodded. "In the mean time, everyone keeps close tabs on every cartel, gang, and illegal party in the United States, Mr. Field's arms dealing company most of all, and because they were connected to Operation BLACK CAT which Melissa was a part of."

The agents nodded and continued their work as if nothing was abnormal. Gibbs sighed and walked off to see how the rest of his crew was doing.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888

"Have it ready as soon as possible!" Vance barked into the phone just as his door begun to open.

"Now Leon," a red headed woman walked over to him and smirked as she removed her sunglasses. "That's no way to talk to anyone."

"Ah "Lauren,"" Vance sighed. "What brings you here?"

"By the orders of Gibbs," Jenny said. "I was ordered here for protection of myself, apparently I'm in nationwide danger of some sort, I said "no big deal" and he yelled at me."

Jenny laughed, Vance did not.

"Jenny," Vance looked at her sternly. "This isn't a game, this involves everyone we know and love, they could all be in mortal danger, this woman we found had connections to Dearing through Operation BLACK CAT and beyond…"

"I didn't realize…" Jenny sighed.

"It's alright," Vance said. "None of us did…our only job now is to keep those we love safe."

"Understandable," Jenny said. "But I am here for OTHER reasons as well that I've been meaning to discuss with you…"

"I'm listening." Vance popped a toothpick in his mouth and chewed it.

"I would like to rejoin NCIS, as an agent," Jenny handed Vance a full application. "Under my dead twin sister's name Lauren."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

The elevator dinged with quite a few passengers in it. None of them new each other, yet they were all here for the same purpose. The posse stepped off the elevator and into the bullpen with almost uncertainty.

Tony, McGee, and Ziva all stood up to greet them.

"Drew," Tony smirked and walked over to his old team. "It's been awhile yet again."

"Same to you, boss." Drew smirked back.

"Sarah," McGee hugged his sister. "I'm so glad you made it safely."

"Well Tim," she said. "Considering you almost gave me a heart attack…"

"Hey dad," a young woman walked over to Tony and smirked, punching him playfully in the arm. "How goes it?"

"Hey Alyssa." Tony smiled.

"Were gonna set up shop behind you all's desks." Drew informed Tony, and Tony nodded giving him permission. Team Bullock followed their fearless leader.

"I left Ray with the kids in the only safe house I remember you telling me about in the area Tony," Alyssa stated then sighed. "I do hope their safe there…"

"They will be," Tony smiled. "I'm sure of it…you said kids."

"Yep," Alyssa showed Tony the wedding band on her finger. "Ray proposed two years ago."

"Congratulations Alyssa," Tony said. "Sorry if I had known I would've been there."

"Not your fault Mr. Big Shot NCIS Agent," Alyssa joked. "I knew you were busy."

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888

Abby was busy rocking out to "Brain Matter" when Gibbs stepped into her lab.

"Hey Gibbs!" she cried out and ran over to hug him.

"Hey Abs," Gibbs about fell backwards. "Whatcha got for me?"

"Everything!" Abby frantically ran back over to her computer.

"I analyzed the evidence and found some rather…interesting things," Abby tapped a few keys. "Our friend Melissa Thompson had interesting residue on her clothes and inside of her lungs."

"And that would be?" Gibbs asked.

"Gunpowder," Abby smiled big. "But not just any gunpowder, the EXACT kind that Mr. Field's uses in his weapons he delivers around the world, now this could just be coincidence but I just thought I'd share that little detail."

"Thanks Abs," Gibbs kissed her cheek and placed a Caff-Pow in front of her. "Keep up the good work."

"Aye Aye Captain!" Abby saluted and sipped the caffeinated drink as Gibbs walked off.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888

Tony DiNozzo walked out to his car and clicked the unlock button on his keys. He was going to be staying at NCIS for awhile and needed clean clothes at the least. He climbed into the driver's seat and took off down the parking lot, homeward bound.

Little did he know he was being watched…by a little twelve year old girl, hell-bent on keeping him safe this time. The girl turned her head as DiNozzo's car passed her and then walked after the path it had traveled.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888

Ducky had just finished his examination of the body just as Gibbs walked in.

"Whatcha got for me Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm glad you're here Jethro," Ducky said, with a little uncertainty in his voice. "I have found something…most startling."

"That would be what?" Gibbs asked and walked over towards the body of Melissa Thompson.

"Special Agent Melissa Thompson had a couple of fillings on her bottom teeth," Ducky pulled one such filling out and handed it along with a magnifying glass to Gibbs. "But no dentist in their right mind would do this kind of filling."

Gibbs inspected the filling with great care. On it were sets of numbers…numbers he knew very well.

"These," Gibbs swallowed hard. "These are the codes for BLACK CAT…"

"Mr. Field's is guiltier by the mere second." Ducky sighed.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888

Tony was about to leave his apartment when he heard a knock on his door. He expected it to either his landlord or Drew or somebody like that, but he was in for a surprise when he opened his door to a twelve year old girl.

"Hello little girl," Tony smiled and cocked his head. "Can I help you…?"

The little girl had the same eyes as Tony, the same hair; her features were the same as Tony remembered them to be. HE couldn't quite put his finger on it, but…he knew this girl.

"Tony," she said. "We need to talk…"

When the girl spoke a flood of realization spread through Tony's vein and he felt as if he was dead.

"S-Sarah…?" Tony shakily replied.

**Read and Review**

**So! OCS out the ass! **

**Drew's team returns? And Drew and Carrie are…dating?**

**Alyssa is back guys! I know some of you remember her if you read my fanfiction Taking Chances, if you haven't if you're really that concerned about knowing her extensively as a character I'd suggest you read it.**

**Jenny?! Wanting to be an agent?! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!**

**And this twelve year old girl, named Sarah DiNozzo, what about her? Will Tony finally have the answers about his sister he's waited over thirty years for? But…wouldn't she be an adult by now…and not a teenager? What's up with that?  
Mr. Fields looks guilty right now, Operation BLACK CAT strikes again! Or does it? Is he REALLY behind all of it?**

**More to come as soon as possible!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gibbs cursed mentally as he sat at his desk. The coffee hadn't helped. They had worked all day, gathering evidence to link anyone to the case.

"It's not polite to stare," Gibbs stated, his eyes never leaving the papers in his hands. "Jen…"

"So," Jenny acted as if there was no tension in the air. "Has Operation BLACK CAT reared its ugly head once again?"

"It appears to be that way Jen," Gibbs looked up. "Are you here to stare at me…or what?"

"Well I was going to tell you that I applied for a position as an agent here," she smirked. "But I can stare if you'd like?"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea Jen," Gibbs sighed. "I mean…what happened to Lauren…"

"Won't happen to me," Jenny said with confidence. "Lauren died with honor, her time was up, and when my time is up it will be, but for now I'd like to serve my community and my friends Jethro."

Gibbs couldn't believe the balls that woman had.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"S-Sarah…" Tony stammered, he was pale and shaking as he sat down on his couch. "Y-you should be dead…"

"Gee thanks Tony," Sarah laughed. "I REALLY take that as a compliment."

"O-ok so if you're not dead," Tony gulped. "Shouldn't you be…oh I don't know..an adult?!"

"Tony it's a long and complicated story alright," Sarah sighed and sat down next to him. "I will explain all I can in due time, but as of now, you're in more danger than you perceive."

"I know sister dear," Tony replied. "My boss told me."

"He doesn't know what I know and what I've foreseen," Sarah stared at him with all seriousness, Tony stared into her eyes, hadn't they been brown a few seconds earlier, they were crystal blue now, he shook it off as nerves. "There are people close to you who seek to ruin you and your family, I'm not talking about me or you but your NCIS family, and a person you trust and look to for leadership will betray you."

"Y-you don't mean…Gibbs?" Tony bit his lip.

"I didn't say him," Sarah spoke as if she were an oracle. "But someone…someone you least expect."

"That definitely puts my mind at ease Sarah…." Tony sighed. "Anyways…e-enough about me…what about you?"

"What about me?" Sarah sighed as well.

"Sarah it's been years," Tony explained. "Over thirty of them to be exact, why are you not…aged?"

"Tony," she cleared her throat and looked him straight in the eyes. "Do you believe in angels…?"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Drew stood in the break room with his cup of coffee. He stared intently at Carrie talking to other NCIS workers.

"Someone's focused." Ziva chuckled and joined him on the wall.

"Gotta do something," he shrugged and pulled his jacket up around him a little more. "Besides the sceneries nice…"

"You should tell her," Ziva smiled at him. "How you feel I mean?"

"I could never," Drew sighed. "Sure we hooked up once, but she doesn't want me…I've got baggage."

"Don't we all," Ziva said. "Drew everyone has a past, but if two people really love each other they accept each other's pasts and move on together."

Drew smiled at Ziva and she smiled back, the two studied each other's eyes for a few moments before Ziva left, leaving Drew to his thoughts.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"McGee," Vance said, tapping his fingers on the table in front of him. "How good of a hacker are you?"

"Uh…" McGee hesitated to answer.

"It's ok McGee," Vance smirked. "I know what Gibbs has made you do."

"Yes sir," McGee said. "I do believe I'm a pretty good hacker."

"Well then," Vance stood and paced behind him. "How'd you like to do something for me?"

"Sure," McGee stammered. "Name it..."

"How'd you like to hack Mr. Field's database for…" Vance stopped himself. "Personal reasons…I believe he's got information…need to know information."

McGee caught the director's eyes only once, but in them he saw something…something not so good. Vance was his superior though so he had to obey.

"Of course director," McGee stood and walked over to the doorway. "I'll be happy to oblige…"

"Good," Vance sat back down and popped a toothpick in his mouth. "Oh and McGee?"

"Yeah?" McGee gulped.

"Don't tell Gibbs." Vance replied.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony walked into the bullpen with Sarah next to him. She was wearing their grandfather's old aviator jacket and some beat up jeans, and her old vans. Gibbs and Ziva looked up as he walked in with a duffel bag and the girl next to him. Gibbs gave him a skeptical look and Ziva looked merely confused.

The girl plopped herself down at Tony's desk and begun to pick at her black nail polish.

"What?" Tony asked to Ziva and Gibbs.

"Who's this?" Gibbs asked.

"An informant," Tony replied. "She may look young, but I assure you…she's more than she appears to be."

Ziva cocked her head still confused, Gibbs seemed unconvinced, and Tony merely smirked.

**Read and Review**

**So? **

**Tony knows what Sarah is but will Tony tell others?**

**Gibbs and Jenny sexual tension?**

**Drew and Carrie sexual tension?**

**And what's up with Vance? And what does he want from McGee?**


End file.
